a different world with Michael Jackson and freddie
by michellemarylovesyou
Summary: Michael and Freddie mercury have their differences but when Freddie takes it to the limit its a different way Michael starting to see him in a different way. Also i wrote this in middle school so before reading i'm fully aware that he wasn't a homosexual . I wrote this out of fun and i love slash fanfiction again sorry :(


**Michael was sitting on his bed crying **

**Because Freddie had cheated on him with some guy name Alex Michael didn't want to believe it so he went to the hotel to find out the truth.**

**Michael: excuse me ma'am did Freddie Mercury check in here because I have to give him something.**

**Lady: yes he did**

**Michael: can you tell me what room number please**

**Lady: yes room 890 that's on the fifth floor**

**Michael: thank you**

***in the room with Freddie***

**Freddie: Alex this has to stop I can't keep sneaking around with you behind Michael's back.**

**Alex: forget about him**

**Freddie: I can't I love him and this is wrong**

**Alex: just try to focus on me right now please.**

***in the elevator***

**5 Year old: are you Michael Jackson**

**(Smiles)  
>Michael: yes I am<strong>

**5 years old: can I have your autograph please (holds out a picture)**

**Michael: Yes I don't mine (smiles and signs it)**

**5 Year old: thank you you're the nicest person in the whole world**

**(Hugs him)  
>Michael: thank you<strong>

**5 years old: bye**

**Michael: bye**

**Michael knocked on the door he could here Freddie in the room.**

**Freddie: who is it?**

**Michael: room service**

**Michael was going to break through the door because if Freddie saw him when he opened the door he would try to close it and hide Alex.**

**Freddie: (opens door)**

**Michael: (pushes through)**

**Freddie: (caught off guard)**

**Michael: I knew it**

**Freddie: darling let me explain**

**Michael: no first tell me why? Why would you do this? With him whatever his name is**

**Alex: names Alex I see why he's sneaking around behind your back your pushy.**

**Michael: (hits him in his face) Bitch.**

**Freddie: Michael!**

**Michael: you shut up!**

**Alex: is that all you got (rubs his jaw and trips him)  
>Michael: (hits him in the stomach)<strong>

**Alex: (wrestles down with him and tugs his Hair and hits him)  
>Michael: you hit like a bitch (jumps on top of him and starts throwing punches<br>Freddie: (grabs Michael off of Alex) calm down Michael!**

**Alex: (holds his nose) your fucking psycho **

**Michael (tries to release from Freddie's grip)**

**Let me go.**

**Freddie: No Michael!**

**Michael: I hate you! **

**Freddie: I don't blame you**

**Michael: I can't believe you Freddie after all these years I loved you and you do this I loved you Farrokh Bulsara and you cheat on me for what.**

**Alex: who's that?**

**Michael: that's Freddie's name but you wouldn't know that because you don't really love him you haven't truly loved him. I did.**

**Freddie: darling I-**

**Michael: save it Freddie I don't want to know. (Leaves in tears)**

**Alex: see that's why you don't need him**

**Freddie: bye Alex I don't ever want to see you again don't call or anything. (Slams the door)**

***Freddie's POV* **

**How could I be such an idiot to do this and Michael's been sick for a year and this is how I repay him. I don't deserve him**

**He's taken me back so many times that I can't believe how stupid I was.**

**Michael: (packs his bag)**

**Freddie: where you going**

**Michael: away for a while**

**Freddie: wait darling let's just work this out please**

**Michael: right know let me clear my head please. (Kisses his cheek)**

**Freddie: (touches his hand) Michael pleases.**

**Michael (moves his hand away) no just let me go Freddie you won him but you lost me.**

**Freddie: (**

**Michael was over at Diana's place he asked her if he could stay over for just week she didn't mind.**

**Michael: thanks for letting me stay here.**

**Diana: it's no problem dear**

**Michael: I'm about to go lay down**

**Diana: ok Michael but I'm about to leave for a while I'll be back later.**

**Michael: Ok!**

**Freddie: why is he so mad at me?**

**Roger: I don't know maybe when your with someone you don't sleep with another someone if you know what I mean someone.**

**Freddie: Hey Roger**

**Roger: what**

**Freddie: Shut up.**

**Roger: Funny not.**

**Freddie: that's it he's being ridiculous about this I'm getting angry now. (Clenches his teeth)**

**Roger: don't be over your head.**

**Freddie: I'm going over there.**

**Roger: now I know your upset but he is too let him breathe.**

**Freddie: bye Roger. (Grabs his keys off the counter)**

**Roger: it goes in one ear and out the other. (Shakes his head)**

**Freddie drove over to were Michael was staying he got out of the car and knocked on the door a lady answered it she was Diana's house keeper. Freddie walked in.**

**Michael: who is it?**

**Freddie: Michael.**

**Michael: leave me alone Freddie Go away.**

**Freddie: just please let's talk**

**Michael: there's nothing to talk about maybe if I find someone better than you then maybe I'll smile again.**

**Freddie: will you excuse us please. (Getting angry)**

**(The house keeper leaves out the house)**

**Michael: I'm not talking to you forget it **

**Freddie: (slams him against the wall) no you're going to listen to what I have to say I'm sorry hate me I don't care I did something wrong.**

**Michael: yeah asshole bite me.**

**Freddie: (struck him) you keep trying my temper Michael**

**Michael: (tears fall from his eyes of hurt and sadden) I hate you.**

**Freddie: (grabs him by his hair) now that wouldn't be very kind to say something like that to your boyfriend.**

**Michael: (shoves him)**

**Freddie: (throws him on the couch) keep doing that and it'll be your worst.**

**Michael: I'd like to leave you with one thought, but I'm not sure you have anywhere to put it.**

**(That's a joke I got from the joke yard I don't own it)**

**Freddie: (gets very angry) just shut up**

**Michael: you think your all big and bad now, why are hitting me what did me do to you Freddie?**

**Freddie: (pins him to the wall) say one more word.**

**Michael: one more word**

**Freddie: (chokes him and almost lifts him off his feet)**

**Michael: (struggles to break free)**

**Freddie: (lets him go)**

**Michael: (kicks him in is knee) I hate you. (Runs out of the house and drives off)**

**Freddie: (follows him)**

**Michael: (gets out of the car and steps into his house)**

**Roger: hey Michael when did you get here.**

**Michael: I have to do something right now (goes into his room and grabs a 9 millimeter gun)**

**Freddie: (come in) where's Michael**

**Roger: in the room**

**Michael: (comes out)**

**Freddie: (eyes widen) what the hell Michael what are you doing.**

**Michael: (points it towards him and Roger) Shut up**

**Roger: (looks at his watch) would you look at the time I should go by Freddie.**

**Freddie: no you are not leaving me here. Stay**

**Roger: there is a person with a gun pointed toward us when it's really for you so I got life and two blonde chicks waiting for me.**

**Freddie: (grabs him by his shirt)**

**You're staying with me or I'll tell him it was your idea.**

**Roger: that's real fucked up.**

**Michael: (breathing quietly) Brian: hey uh! Bye**

**Freddie: Oh! No you don't**

**Roger: yeah you have to say**

**Brian: says who**

**Michael: (quietly says) me.**

**Brian: oh! Crap what did you do?**

**Freddie: why do you guys keep asking me that?**

**Roger: luckily John is not here**

**Freddie: oh would you just hush**

**Roger: sorry I was just saying **

**Freddie: Michael darling please just put the gun down.**

**Michael: no **

**Freddie: please I love you darling**

**Michael: (tears) **

**Freddie: please**

**Michael: (hands it over) I'm sorry**

**Freddie : (pulls him in for a hug)**

**Michael: (cries) I forgive you**

**To be continued…**


End file.
